


Unwanted Encores

by Silvertongue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Post Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just promise me something,” She said solemnly. “You so much as hear a note out of me, then just put me out of my misery.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Encores

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'High School Musical'. The rights belong to Joss Whedon and Disney. I do not use any of them for any means of fiscal gain.

“Remind me why we’ve been dragged all the way out here again?” Dawn asked, her voice betraying the boredom she felt. They had been driving around Albuquerque aimlessly for what seemed like hours.

Buffy briefly looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, yeah, major magical mojo in the area. I just don’t see why one of the local teams could have dealt with this.”

“You mean besides the fact that it managed to knock most of the nearby witches on their asses?” Buffy said, with the tone of voice of someone having to provide the same answer over and over again. “We were the nearest people so it made sense for us to look into it.”

They had originally been bound for South Dakota, of all places, to investigate reports of a dimensional disturbance and other strange phenomena but an urgent phone call from Giles had set them off on this seeming wild goose chase. 

“Anything?”

Dawn looked at the lump of quartz that was glowing gently on the dashboard. She’d enchanted it to glow brighter when nearing large quantities of magic, a rough solution but the best they had with the information available. Thankfully, Albuquerque was the magical equivalent of outer Siberia so there weren’t too many other conflicting sources; unfortunately there was a lot of ground to cover.

“Think so,” She frowned. “Take the next right.”

The crystal’s glow intensified. “It should be nearby.”

“Uh, Dawn?” Buffy said bemusedly. “I think I’ve found it.” 

“What? Where?”

Buffy just pointed silently, staring out through the windscreen.

They had stopped outside what looked like a regular high school, except most of the student body seemed to be engaged in a co-ordinated dance routine on the front lawn. Cheerleaders were performing elaborate acrobatic routines, while the football team seemingly lead the crowd in song about Wildcats of all things. 

“Oh no.” Dawn said flatly. “Not him.”

“Well, unless you can think of anything else that could amplify school spirit to an atomic level?”

Dawn sighed, banging her head against the dash. Of course it had to be a high school.

After a second, she sat up and turned to Buffy with a grim expression. “Just promise me something,” She said solemnly. “You so much as hear a note out of me, then just put me out of my misery.”


End file.
